


concept of magnetism

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Ship, Short One Shot, crack ship, developing crush, half character analysis-half pre shidokuni, is this a crack ship?, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Kunigami Rensuke is everything he's not.And really, what’s attraction if not towards opposing forces?
Relationships: Pre-Shidou Ryusei/Kunigami Rensuke, Shidou Ryusei/Kunigami Rensuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	concept of magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick something I did to get these ideas out of my system because everyone knows I wouldn't be able to finish this long one-shot I'm working on while my brain wants to write something else. ~~Also, my impulse control is non-existent.~~
> 
> Anyway, people who know me know that I love rare ships. Is anyone even surprised I would like ShidoKuni?
> 
> Lastly, if you read, please enjoy!

❁

Shidou Ryusei is a beast hiding beneath a human's skin.

To him, everything is rough and raw, full of grit and teeth and claws and never, ever in between.

Kunigami Rensuke is not.

So when Shidou, with all his demonic aggressiveness and sharp-tongued wit, meets Kunigami who's soft and radiant in all the ways that make him an antithesis to everything he is made of, he's clearly a little intrigued.

For as tall as Kunigami stands, for as strong and as firm as he makes himself out to be, he remains out of place in a kingdom where monsters run rampant and wild, where demons mercilessly tear and devour each other until all but one is left. Blue Lock is a human  _ kodoku _ ritual in its entirety, and someone who's bright-eyed and tender-hearted doesn't stand a chance in this pot of darkness he's stumbled into.

It will be mercy, Shidou believes, if he ends Kunigami's journey right here and then.

So he grins at Kunigami, wild and unhinged.

"How about it, hero? Let's have a match!"

❁

It turns out, Kunigami is no pushover.

When Shidou shoves, Kunigami doesn't just shove right back, he returns the favor  _ tenfold _ .

Perhaps it's Shidou's own arrogance, maybe it's his ignorance, it can even just be Igarashi's weakness of dependency, or it can be all these factors at once, but he ends up losing the match. By the time the buzzer signals the closing of the game, it's his wings that are clipped, and he ends up following Kunigami and Reo towards the winner's door with the weight of shame and loss on both his shoulders.

Although, Shidou can say that he's learned his lesson.

The explosive power behind Kunigami's kicks and his unwavering determination, one that no hero can hope to match, are not things that one should take lightly. 

Kunigami may not be the kind of monster the rest of them are, but he's as much of an anomaly as everyone else in this hell; perhaps, even more so — an oddity even amongst a cluster of oddballs.

He fits right in.

And Shidou's interest in him rises like a tidal wave. 

It's a pretty strange turn of events, and Shidou, more curious than disappointed in his own loss, laughs.

He laughs and laughs until he can't laugh anymore.

❁

It starts with nothing but his own desire for knowledge and information.

Soon, however, Shidou's inquisitiveness of his now-teammate evolves into a strange sort of fascination. The more Shidou spends time with Kunigami, the more his urge to know more about him, to learn all his quirks and the things that make him tick, grows.

So he observes and observes and never stops watching, not even after he's noticed Reo looking at him threateningly every time he's eyeing Kunigami a little too intently. Usually, Shidou will be annoyed by such a thing, being stared at and judged is something that he hates with a fiery passion, an emotion that sets his flesh and bones ablaze, but everything's quite different now because Shidou  _ understands. _

It's not hard to determine why there's an ocean-deep protectiveness behind Reo's gaze.

For one, Reo is Kunigami's friend. Shidou may not have made many, or any, really, friends in his life — they always say that he's too chaotic, too aggressive, too violent, and too wild but has never once tried to understand why — but he's aware that friends protect each other, pretty much like pack animals. For another, Kunigami's heart is more marshmallow than muscle, and even Shidou often finds himself willing to enter a brawl for Kunigami's sake, no questions asked.

Although, that's not all Shidou has discovered about Kunigami.

Shidou has also learned that Kunigami, despite the ease and near professionalism in the way he reads other people, is no different from those who wear their hearts on their sleeves. Kunigami has the most expressive eyes Shidou has ever seen, and he's already memorized how wide Kunigami's eyes grow when he's amazed, how much they narrow every time he's displeased with something, and how he'll always avert them whenever he's being complimented.

Kunigami is also a rather attractive guy.

Shidou knows this because he once happened to catch a glimpse of him sleeping; that is, of course, if one can call the length of time — fifteen minutes — he's stared at Kunigami's slumbering form, a glimpse. If he's honest, staring at someone when they're asleep is a little weird for any sane guy to do, but then again, Shidou has never claimed to be sane to begin with.

Then there's Kunigami's most terrifying ability yet.

Kunigami makes people weak, and it is scary in a manner that not even a genius will expect. In fact, Shidou only realizes it after it's already too late.

Kunigami makes **people** _fall_.

(Kunigami laughs at something Reo has said, and like everyone else who has found themselves, accidentally or otherwise, within Kunigami's orbit, Shidou feels himself getting pulled in by the stars behind Kunigami's eyes and the brilliance of his heart. 

It doesn't surprise Shidou.

Because as much as Shidou claims to be explosive, as much as he likes to act like a demon, he's still only  _ just _ a person.)

❁

**Author's Note:**

> \- I only realized that Blue Lock is pretty much a kodoku while working on this fic. Did anyone else realize this or?
> 
> \- Shidou is really cool! I love how his name has the character of a dragon in it, has wings for his monster aura, and feral incarnate.
> 
> \- This fic is literally just Shidou developing a crush on Kunigami.
> 
> \- I'm gonna spread the ShidoKuni agenda. I'm sorry.
> 
> \- lol


End file.
